


Clown

by byzinha



Series: 50 drabbles in 50 days [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byzinha/pseuds/byzinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or the one where Malia's confidence stumbles a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clown

She didn’t make it. After all the effort, she didn’t make it. It was the biggest failure of her life since changing inside a car and killing half of her family. The others would never understand how much of a clown she was feeling from the moment the list was out to now.

Not even Stiles’ hand on her shoulder was enough comfort.

“I’m a failure.” She mumbled ashamed and Stiles stood in front of her frowning.

“You’re not.”

“Yes, I am.”

“No. You are not.” He insisted, this time more firmly. “Look, it’s just High School and it’s just a couple of subjects. You’ll get over it and you’ll come back stronger.”

“Just a couple of subjects that will keep me stuck in Junior Year!” she protested and he shook his head.

“There’re summer classes, Mal.”

She pouted.

“Summer is my favorite season. I don’t want to have classes on summer!”

Stiles’ expression softened and he almost smiled. Malia was so stubborn, it was adorable.

“It’s only once a week, Mal. Four little hours of your day for a few weeks, and then it’s over. Tell me it’s not worthy.”

Malia crossed her arms, clearly still annoyed. All she wanted was to pass once and for all, but now she was seeing herself more and more stuck in high school. Stiles touched her chin, making her look up at him.

“Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always. It’s not a little high school problem that will change it.”

“Even if I’m a Junior and you’re a Senior?” she asked, her voice low, and Stiles laughed.

“Yeah. Even so.” He assured and she felt a tad bit better already.


End file.
